


Draco's Detour

by haveyoutriedguest



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Femdom, Incest, M/M, Malfoy Manor, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Punishment, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveyoutriedguest/pseuds/haveyoutriedguest
Summary: A disobedient night time wander gets Draco more than he bargained for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Obvious warning if you didn't read the tags: Draco and his parents will fuck each other in the piece of writing below. This will be described in explicit detail. If you are not up for hearing about that you probably ought to read something else that you're more into. Thanks for clicking whether you carry on or not. I don't think of this as underage but for everything to comply canonically it might need to be. Feel free to age him as you see appropriate, I've tried to avoid doing so directly. It's marked underage for safety.

Draco had come to hate this house. Malfoy Manor was not a place one lived in. It was cold and hostile, just like his parents. When he was a young boy, before the Dark Lord's return only summers ago, Draco had been a prince in his parents' eyes. His father, while unwilling to show affection directly, had given Draco anything. And his mother had done the same with great love besides. But now they seemed not only to become bored upon seeing him but to dislike eachother too. Draco's only recourse, in his own mind, had been to silently and resentfully rebel against them. Essentially, this meant doing whatever it was they didn't want him to do, whatever they had ordered him not to do. And he was good at it, too. He had never been caught; practising magic on the peacocks in the garden or, when he could aim at one, the servants; flying his broom on the grounds near the muggle road; or, as was his favourite misdemeanour, being that it ran so roughshod over his parents' austere attitudes, masturbating just outside the view of some friend, relative or servant. He loved knowing that, were they to come a step closer, a visitor would see their host's only child in so compromising a position that the embarrassment between the two families would irreparably damage any relationship to be had with them. 

Tonight, however, he wanted to try something new. Tonight he would visit the suite of rooms his parents kept from him. He was certain they were keeping the Dark Lord's plans secret from him. There must be some evidence of them in the upper west wing, where his parents' bedroom was. Draco was convinced, given their apparent hatred of one another, his parents were probably sleeping separately by now. How wrong he was... 

He crept down the corridor, whispered the spell to unlock the door at the end and slipped into a spacious, moonlit room with a polished wood table in the centre and a large crystal chandelier above. He moved to a large desk in one corner and quickly sorted through the paper in each drawer, looking for something, anything that would give him a clue as to what the Death Eaters were up to. He found nothing. Darting across patches of moonlight, Draco crossed the room and headed down the corridor that connected to the large main room. Off this corridor stood a row of doors. He put a hand to the polished knob of one, began to turn it and halted. He could hear something. A slight snap or, no, clapping noise was drifting from further down the corridor. Draco froze as his heart leapt with excitement. Was someone still awake? Were his mother and father up late and preparing plans for their master? Draco released the door handle and tip-toed toward the sound. A door at the end of the corridor stood ajar. Draco peeped around the edge of the door and nearly cried aloud.

His parents were in the room. Both of them were entirely naked. Lucius' large stiff penis was slamming in and out of Narcissa's vagina as she knelt on the bed, her hands planted in front of her and Lucius stood behind. His long blonde hair swung with the motion of his thrusts but Draco's eyes were on his mother's breasts. These too, large, pale and dripping with sweat swung with the rhythm. Draco was mesmerised by his parents fucking. Without much thought his hand slipped into his pyjama trousers and he began to stroke his already swollen dick at the sight of his father shoving his own into his mother's hot cunt. At once it was almost too much for Draco, he felt orgasm approaching and this time he did cry out. 

Lucius's hair caught the moonlight as it whipped round to show Draco his father's livid face. The cold grey eyes of met Draco's and he froze, paralysed with fear. Deliberately, as if daring his son to break the gaze, Lucius withdrew his cock from between Narcissa's legs and stood fully upright. As if adding to his mounting terror Draco took in his father's perfect physique. The man was pale in complexion and his sweat shined body was rippling with tensed muscle. One last but muscle bound arm rose and beckoned the boy forward. Draco, unable to control his own movement, moved forward obediently. Then he noticed his mother again. Narcissa had climbed to the headboard of the bed and had not, as he had expected, robed herself in the silken sheets, but had her legs spread wide. She had a hand rubbing desperately at her own genitals, in full view of Draco. Her other hand was pinching and rubbing at the nipple of one big, sticky breast. He stopped moving for just a moment. Narcissa noticed the shock on his face and drew her hand away to reveal the first vagina Draco had ever seen. His mother's lips were parted and glistening, crowned by a bush of pale hair. The whole area was drenched with juices. Draco, in spite of his fear, felt himself harden desperately. 

Without warning Draco felt a crashing blow to his head that sent him reeling to the floor. His father stood over him, a terrible fury upon his face. One hand reached down and grasped Draco by the hair and dragged him toward the bed.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Draco felt himself pulled roughly upwards. His hands arms were ripped up to a point above him and were held there with a tap from Lucius’s wand. Draco breathed heavily as he looked up and saw his mother once again. She was playing, almost absentmindedly, with one nipple as she lightly caressed her own pussy, her fingers sparkling with her own wetness. 

“This is unacceptable, Draco,” hissed his father, “you must be punished for this transgression.” There was a note of sadistic anticipation in his father’s voice that caused the boy great alarm as the man raised his wand once more. Draco’s clothing vanished. The perverse hardness of his cock was exposed for all to see. Lucius looked down at his son’s member. He would have described it as ‘dissappointingly average’. The boy was not large, unlike his father who’s massive erection pressed slightly into one of Draco’s arse cheeks where he knelt, as Lucius leaned forward to whisper to him, “this will hurt, boy, but it’s no more than you deserve.” Narcissa giggled and began to move. She crawled on all fours, breasts swinging beneath her, and reached Draco. She rolled over like a dog, her eyes fixed on his cock as she began to fuck herself with her fingers, the digits sliding easily into the moist hole. Draco tried to look away but was transfixed. 

Lucius bent slightly and kissed his son’s neck. With a leisurely air, he raised his hand closing his two smaller fingers into his palm as if selecting the two others. He moved the hand down Draco’s back until he reached the boy’s bear rear. Draco whined in fear as his father touched one cheek before worming his hand between the cleft of Draco’s arse and reaching the sphincter. He drove his two fingers into his son without mercy as Draco screamed to the silent house. Tears burst from Draco’s eyes as his father pistoned his digits in and out of his son’s tight little fuckhole. The screams drove him on. Lucius laughed a little and but at the boy’s ear. Draco wriggled to get away from the pounding of his arse but found it impossible. “Father... please... dad... DADDY!” Draco moaned. For a moment the pleading seemed to have worked. Lucius’ hand was drawn out of Draco but it wasn’t over. Sent wild by the cry of “Daddy”, Lucius pumped his huge cock and brought it up to his son’s arse. He pushed himself into the hole with more ease than his fingers, despite the increased girth. Draco whimpered.

The whimpers turned to gasps as Draco felt a wave a pleasure from his own cock. He looked down to see his mother tickling the exposed head of his dick with her tongue. It danced all over his tip and, as pleasure fought pain, Draco began to appreciate the full feeling at his rear. The pain receding, Lucius drove his massive dick further and further into Draco’s hole. Draco felt the huge presence inside him as his own cock hardened perceptibly under the dual stimuli of his father’s invasion and his mother’s tongue. Narcissa now grasped Draco with her hand and began to jerk him furiously. The boy’s inexperienced mind tore itself apart as he was overwhelmed. 

Then Lucius hit his g-spot and Draco exploded. The tidal wave of orgasm that racked Draco’s body sent screams from his mouth and hot sticky jets from his stiff cock across his mother's face and breasts. Narcissa’s spattered form bounced with laughter as she bathed in her son’s semen. Narcissa continued to lick the tip of her Draco’s softening cock as she rubbed the cum into her large breast. Lucius stroked Draco’s chest, each body shining with sweat, as the older man kissed his son’s neck. Lucius withdrew from Draco, his cock still as hard as ever, and motioned his hand softly across Draco’s shoulder. Draco's invisible bonds relinquished him. 

The boy was pushed gently to his knees, at eye level now with his father’s throbbing erection. Lucius pushed himself into Draco’s mouth and, with only a few thrusts, began to move down Draco’s throat. Draco spluttered, with only half of Lucius’ penis in his mouth, and barely heard his mother clear her throat. She was standing now. Her wide hips swayed as she moved elegantly towards them. Her face was the picture of dignity, though her exposed breasts still bore the mess made by her son and the hair around her cunt glistened with her own juices; the same juices that ran down the inside of her long, milky legs. “Lucius, dear,” she whispered, “It’s my turn.” 

At once Draco’s father withdrew from his son’s throat and slunk backwards toward a chair not far from the bed. “Up.” Narcissa ordered Draco. He obeyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Narcissa lead Draco to the bed and laid him down where she had reclined before. The soft, silken sheets hissed a little as he moved. Narcissa pulled her wand off a side table and twirled it through the air. Silver threads burst from the end and wove themselves into a silver cage-like object. One pale hand snatched it from the air and she advanced on Draco holding the thing. She fastened two straps the dangled from the object to his waist and then fed his soft cock into the cage. It fitted rather more snugly than Draco was happy with. He whined a little in trepidation as mother chuckled. She flicked her wand once more. Draco had the odd feeling a sexual reinvigoration. He felt as he had just before he had come across his parents in the act of fucking. Then he refocused on the circumstances at hand. His mother, nude, pale and glistening was sat across his thighs. He could feel her juices pooling between his legs and on the sheets below him. His cock began to harden and he hissed in pain as he was restrained by the cage around him. 

Narcissa crawled forward. Taking careful time to ensure her huge boobs rested on her son's chest, she whispered to him, "Do you want to fuck mummy, Draco... Of course you do. You want to drive your penis into mummy's tight, wet pussy don't you... You want to see mummy's tits bounce as you fuck me... You want to suck on my big tits don't you, Draco." He whimpered as, with every image she hissed to him, his dick hardened further and was contained by the metal encasing it. In desperation he fumbled his hands toward his groin. "No, no, no..." Narcissa crooned. She pulled his hands away from his aching cock and flicked her wand, fastening restraints to his wrists so that Draco lay, spreadeagled on the bed, her hot pussy on his stomach and her knees at his armpits. Narcissa raised herself a little, coming forward, so that her crotch rested above Draco's face. He flinched slightly as droplets of her wetness dripped down onto his mouth. Draco groaned with the scent of her and wriggled slightly in pain as his dick was once again cramped by its restraint. 

His mother dropped onto Draco's face. She drove her pussy into his mouth and nose with desperate force. Draco was consumed with the wetness and the smell of her lips as she rocked and rolled herself on him, purring in pleasure. Draco could Narcissa's breasts heaving as her pleasure mounted. The sight of his own mother's huge tits bouncing as he licked her cunt spurred pain in him as his cock grew, also encouraging his action. The boy nuzzled and lapped at her as best he could as she rolled herself across his face. Draco moaned into his mother's wetness as she reached a hand down to rub her clit, the other pinching one pink nipple.

It did not take her too long to climax she squirted her juices across his forehead and into his hair. He took the rest in his mouth and nose, breathing her in and swallowing her. Narcissa slid back onto his stomach, still breathing heavily, and kissed her son's wet face. She licked her own cum from his cheeks before lowering her mouth to his nipple. He hissed in mingled pleasure and agony as she began to nip and bite at it. Draco cried out as she continued, without mercy, to twist and pull with greater and greater force. A hand wandered down his stomach, past his throbbing, half swollen cock, and below. She tickled lightly at his balls, before inching her finger into the gap between there and his rear. She drove the finger hard into the space and Draco shrieked in delight as he felt her work a finger at his perineum. 

She abated at his chest and instead proffered her own to him. She held one pale globe in her other hand and fed her own teat into her son's mouth. Draco lay there, restrained, taking his mother's breast like a babe. The thought sent him wild. He bit down slightly on her nipple to alleviate the newfound searing shock in his penis as it engorged again at the thought. She withdrew herself from him at this and looked down at him reproachfully.  
"It hurts, Mummy." Draco moaned.  
"Of course it does, my love," She crooned , "Shall Mummy make it stop?" He nodded. And, with a sudden leap of fear, heard Lucius' low laugh in the darkness. 

Narcissa's weight left him on the bed. She seemed to rummage somewhere for a moment. Draco sensed her stand upright and remain still for a moment, before rejoining him. This time she sat between his legs. In the gloom she was only partly visible. She twirled her wand and felt the restraints around his cock release. His sigh of restored comfort was cut short by the sudden feeling of restraint at his ankles, widening his legs a little further. Narcissa moved on her knees toward him and, as she did so, his eyes snagged not on her tits, glistening with sweat, but on her crotch. Her pussy was obscured by a large strap-on. Draco moaned in fear as Narcissa advanced. He tried to say "No" but his throat was too dry. Only a rasp left him. She giggled, her wet boobs bouncing with the sound.

Suddenly businesslike, she grasped the shaft of the cock and drove it down. Spreading Draco's cheeks and penetrating him with agonising force. At odds with the immediacy of entrance, Narcissa did not at once begin to fuck her son. She wrapped her hand lovingly around his slightly softened cock and began to jerk it. Draco hardened again and groaned him joy, despite the dick in his arse. Just as he thought he couldn't hold himself together any longer he heard a cry of "Engorgio!" His eyes flew open to see Narcissa's wand pointed between her legs at her cock. It expaned in both length and girth and Draco sobbed as he felt it inside him.  
"Silence." Snarled his mother. Draco gulped, holding back tears. She laughed a little and now began to fuck him. With every thrust Draco came closer to crying out. Narcissa, a hand still jerking his cock, the other playing with a breast, thrusted in and out of him unbearable rapidity.

With a particularly violent thrust Draco screamed again. Narcissa twirled her wand so that a gag fastened itself to Draco's mouth. It seemed she wanted him to feel what was restraining him. Then she directed her wand at the dick in Draco's arse. It exploded in size, stretching his hole to breaking point. Unrelenting still in wanking Draco, Narcissa reached a hand between her kin and the dildo and began to rub her pussy again. With vicious thrusts Narcissa worked her way slowly further into her son until, with one almighty push she hit his g-spot. Draco's cock exploded in her hand. Once again her boobs were spattered with his cum as Draco gasped. Narcissa unfastened the strap-on, leaving it inside him, and got off the bed. 

She took her husband by the hand. They left their son, quivering, tied up in the dark ans soaked in his own semen. They had unfinished business together. Throughout the night, all that Draco could hear were his mother's orgasmic cries and the sound of slapping flesh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Any comments (positive or negative are welcome, I try to respond to everything), suggestions and requests are very much appreciated.


End file.
